1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to support surfaces for reading material and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reading material support stand wherein the same may be interfolded into a compact organization for storage and transport of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reading material support stands is known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been configured for unique orientations and positions with respect to a user thereof. In this regard therefore, they have been of specialized and unique constructions thereby limiting their versatility and application to a variety of situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,764 to Smith illustrates the use of a "U" shaped support bracket securing thereto a transparent sheet pivotally mounted in a yoke to orient reading material positioned in the reverse side thereof to a reader reclining particularly as in a bed. While an interesting organization relating to a particular and specialized application, the Smith patent lacks the function and structure available in the instant invention to accommodate a variety of reader orientations and positions relative to reading material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,734 to Phillips illustrates an additional bed supported book holder wherein a clamp-like arrangement secures a transparent sheet to a headboard of an associated bed and wherein an overlying transparent sheet supportingly secures a book or the like relative to a reader lying in said bed. As in the Smith patent, the Phillips patent provides a unique structural arrangement specific to a reader within a bed and is of a relatively remote organization to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,283 to Webster illustrates the use of a foldable transparent one-piece planar support surface for positionally securing reading material thereon wherein said organization may be positioned on a bed to enable an individual lying therein to avail himself of the reading material. The Webster organization is of interest in the manner it solves a particular problem but is generally adaptable only to the bedside orientation of the organization and is not generally applicable to a variety of reading environments as the instant invention is capable of.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,348 to Rustad illustrates an additional solid transparent one-piece sheet wherein a collapsible "J" shaped leg organization is pivotal to an orientation generally orthogonal to said sheet to enable positioning on a bed surface to enable a reader thereof to avail himself of reading material overlying the transparent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,255 to Hill illustrates a relatively complex bracketry arrangement to enable positioning of a general "U" shaped leg to a sandwiched orientation between mattresses of a bed to supportingly secure a transparent sheet that may clampingly secure reading material thereon to enable individuals lying in the associated bed to read without the use of their limbs for securement of the reading material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,372 to Ford illustrates a floor mounted clamp wherein an overlying yoke pivotally secures reading material wherein a cantilever arrangement enables the height and angularity of the support sheet to be varied.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved reading material support stand which addresses both the problem of storage, portability, and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.